Angel With Red Hair
by Nemo2
Summary: Shigure walks home from school alone one day and gets into a fight...and Kyoko-san helps him!


A/N: Okay, since people complained about it being too short, or wanting me to continue it, I decided to rewrite Angel With Red Hair into a longer version.  
  
Fruits Basket is not mine…I only wish it was.  
  
  
  
1 Angel With Red Hair  
  
  
  
Souma Shigure was your everyday high school nerd. Smart, thick framed glasses, his hair was disheveled and a little on the long side, he even carried around a red notebook with him everywhere he went. But, little did people know, that the said notebook was not for school notes, as most people assumed. The worn notebook was carrier of the boy's most valuable pieces of information…girls' phone numbers.  
  
"So…Hime-san, wanna 'study' with me after school?" Shigure asked a girl sitting next to him slyly. Hime made a gagging noise and moved from her seat in the classroom to another at the other side of the room. Shigure shrugged and continued the Japanese essay that was due the next period, unknowing of what fate had in store for him by merely hitting on Tachibana Himeko…  
  
"Oi, Gure-kun, what the hell are you thinking? Talking to Hime-san? Ryo looked as if he was going to kill you with his bare hands!" Ayame exclaimed as he, Shigure, and Hatori walked down the hall on their way to lunch. Shigure only shrugged his shoulders in reply. "No big deal, Ryo won't do anything, he's all talk," Shigure stated nonchalantly.  
  
"That's not what the American exchange student said when they wheeled him out of school on a stretcher…" Hatori warned.  
  
  
  
Adjusting his thick rimmed glasses, Souma Shigure sighed and began his seemingly endless trek home. Usually he would have the company of Ayame and Hatori, but due to student council and study group, neither were able to walk home with their canine companion.  
  
"Oi, Mabudachi shit, where are your little friends? Too busy for a geek like you, probably," jeered a group of classmates from behind Shigure. Shigure groaned and turned around to meet the savage stares of about three of his classmates, all approximately twice his size. The leader of the trio, Ryo stepped forward. "I saw you talking to *my* girl, shit face! No one talks to Hime-chan unless I say so!" Ryo shouted, throwing a clenched fist into the stunned Shigure's face.  
  
Suddenly, a young woman with flaming red hair appeared, a little girl at her side. "What the hell is going on here?!" she shouted.  
  
"None of your business, bitch!" the bully replied rudely. Having heard this, the young woman kicked Ryo in the stomach, followed by a punch in the nose. The other two thugs quickly ran away, not wanting the same fate that was dealt to their friend. The young woman sighed and helped Shigure to his feet. "Arigatou gozaimasu! I'm Souma Shigure," Shigure introduced himself.  
  
"No problem, I'm Honda Kyoko, and this is my daughter, Tohru," the woman replied, and walked away.  
  
"Honda Kyoko…" Shigure whispered to himself as he watched the mother and daughter leave.  
  
  
  
"You guys have no idea what you missed after school today!" Shigure beamed when Ayame and Hatori returned home from their meetings.  
  
"From the looks of it…you got your ass kicked, to put it bluntly," Hatori replied in his usual monotone.  
  
"Yeah, but it was worth it! Some woman was walking by at the time and beat Ryo's sorry ass. And she was hot!" Shigure exclaimed. Hatori smacked Shigure upside the head.  
  
"No wonder you can't get a girlfriend to save your life!" Hatori exclaimed, exasperated with his cousin's antics. Ayame just took a seat and put his head in his hands in an interested manner.  
  
"And then what happened?" Ayame asked, curiousity evident in his voice.  
  
"She walked away," Shigure replied sheepishly. Ayame groaned.  
  
"Gure-kun no baka! Didn't you get her number?" Ayame scolded his cousin.  
  
"No…besides, she was either married, or a single mom, so it wouldn't have been tactful," Shigure defended himself.  
  
"And since when have you used tact, Shigure?" Hatori asked in a sarcastic manner. 


End file.
